What you see when all is Black
by Leasel P
Summary: Piper gets a veiw of the future but does she like what she see's and she realises why Chris is the way he is. set in season 6 with Chris when they dont know he is a halliwell.


**What you see when all is Black.**

Piper continued to run down hallways, doors whizzing passed her in a brown blur.

The cry was getting closer and Piper speed up until she finally stopped in front of a large door. Attempting to open it was useless as it was locked so she lifted her hands and in one smooth wave the door was no longer there.

The room was completely empty.

"Piper, your sisters need you!"

Piper spun around to see Chris standing not so far away from her.

"Chris what's going on?" Before he had a chance to speak he was gone and there was a young boy standing in his place.

"Mummy come quickly! Sara's in trouble!" The child took off in the opposite direction, Piper following closely behind him. She watched him round a corner and followed only to run straight into the manors attic. Hiding behind a draw, Piper watched as the young boy from before entered the room with a small girl clinging tightly to his arm.

"Chris I don't want to, I don't think it's a good idea." Pipers head was spinning. This young boy had only moments ago called her mum and now she was facing the idea that her neurotic whitelighter from the future was actually her son.

"Come on Sara, it will only hurt for a second, promise." The child nodded and extended her hand out towards Chris.

Piper watched as a small amount of blooded trickled down her finger. Chris wiped it off and held her tight as they recited a spell together. The room was momentarily filled with bright lights before it went back to normal again.

"Chris, are you sure this will protect us from Wyatt?" Piper's breath caught in her throat. She wanted to know what the young girl meant.

"I'm positive Sara besides I will always protect you from anything." Piper smiled as she watched Chris kiss Sara's forehead, reaching her hand out to balance herself she felt the room spinning. When it stoped Piper found herself in the underworld. She saw Chris closer to the age she knew him as with a teenage girl.

"You want me to what?!"

"Kill Wyatt Halliwell." Chris said to the demon.

"Suicide!"

"And you think it's safe to say no to us?" The girl spoke up, as her hand went up in flames, waving it tauntingly in front of him.

"Why do you want him dead? He's your brother after all."

The last part rung in her ears. They want their brother dead. Her ears began to hurt and she squeezed her eyes shut know that when she opened them she would be somewhere different again.

At the sound of a sob, she opened her eyes.

Chris was sitting on the floor on the living room cradling Sara.

"Chris listen to me! The spell is in the book. All you need to do is get to it. Say the spell and go back in time and prevent Wyatt from ever turning evil. Please, just do it for me." Chris nodded as tears ran down his face.

"Just hold on ok?! Just a little longer, he'll be here, I'm positive he will come, just please hold on Sara. Leo." Piper watched as nothing happened.

"LEO! Sara needs you! Sara?" Piper heard the panic in Chris's voice. Her body had gone limp. "No, no, no, no! Sara wake up, please wake up! He's going to show up any second now! Sara please say something."

Piper started to cry as she watched her son cling to her daughter's lifeless body.

Breathing in deep, Piper shot straight up coming face to face with Chris.

"Whoa Piper, carefully." He laid her back down. "That explosion caused you to hit your head pretty bad, you've been out cold for the last hour."

Piper continued to stare at Chris, images of what she had just seen flashing through her head.

"Sara." She whispered, still semi-unconscious, but in tune enough to witness the change in Chris's facial expressions. Staring straight into his eyes, she whispered Sara one more time before slipping into a restless sleep.

* * *

YAY, so I just finished my school certificate and this is to celebrate!! Now I'm scared to get my marks back hehehe.

Just so you know the will be a sequel with some Piper/Chris bonding.

Please review on your way out.

XxPrincess-LeaselxX


End file.
